


оставил прочитанным

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, broganes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: - Боже, просто отправь сообщение, Кит! - сказала раздраженная Пидж, - Мне уходить примерно через две минуты, пожалуйста, просто отправь его. Либо ты никогда не сделаешь это, потому что я единственная причина, из-за которой ты хоть что-то делаешь.- То, что ты точная, совсем не значит, что ты интересная! - сказал Кит, обхватив голову руками.





	1. Кит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [left on read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662377) by [holly_violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holly_violet/pseuds/holly_violet). 



> Также вы можете прочитать данную работу на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7580519

— Боже, просто отправь сообщение, Кит! — сказала раздраженная Пидж, — Мне уходить примерно через две минуты, _пожалуйста_ , просто отправь его. Либо ты никогда не сделаешь это, потому что я единственная причина, из-за которой ты хоть что-то делаешь.

— То, что ты точная, совсем не значит, что ты интересная! — сказал Кит, обхватив голову руками, — Вот, отправляй.

— Фу, ты худший. Хорошо, — Пидж схватила телефон Кита и нажала «отправить» сообщение Лэнсу, — Дело сделано. Поздравляю, чувак, ты только что пригласил на свидание своего краша. Или я пригласила его за тебя.

— О _боже_ , ему лучше ответить, я не хочу идти завтра на занятия и говорить об этом лицом к лицу, — Кит расхаживал по комнате, случайно хватая какие-то вещи и играясь с ними. Пидж вздохнула.

— Ты такая гейская катастрофа, — она увернулась, когда Кит кинул в нее подушку, пробормотав что-то вроде «сказала ты, грязная лесбиянка», — В любом случае, мне правда надо домой. Не забудь, что у нас завтра тест по математике!

— Тьфу. Буду держать тебя в курсе.

— Или нет. Отлично. Пока, засранец.

— Увидимся, сучка, — Кит плюхнулся на кровать, не зная, чем заняться оставшуюся часть дня. Было лишь четыре вечера, но Пидж пришлось уйти по каким-то семейным делам, поэтому он просто планировал отдохнуть, но сейчас Пидж убедила его признаться Лэнсу в своих чувствах и в том, что он был влюблен в него в течение двух лет просто так. Теперь Кит был не в настроении расслабляться.

Он быстро включил свой телефон, чтобы проверить, прочитал ли Лэнс его сообщение. Боже, ничего. Кит не знает, счастлив он или расстроен. _Что было бы хуже_ , думал он, _чтобы он прочитал и не ответил, или чтобы не прочитал и я спросил его завтра?_ Он включил уведомления на телефоне, чтобы узнать, прочитал ли его сообщение Лэнс, и пошел на кухню, чтобы взять что-нибудь для перекуса. Он съел все на кухне, стремившись убить время и отвлечь себя от телефона. Он пошел и сыграл пару раундов в Марио Карт, затем он обошел квартал, и спустя час он решил, что должен проверить свой телефон.

Он разблокировал телефон и зашел в сообщения.

_Прочитано в 16.35_

Кит завизжал и швырнул телефон на кровать. Он сделал это именно в тот момент, когда Широ проходил мимо его комнаты в гостинную, чтобы что-то взять, и постучал в дверь, обеспокоенный шумом.

— Все в порядке, Кит?

— Нет! Но все хорошо, — он услышал стон Кита.

— Я вхожу, — он толкнул дверь и увидел Кита, лежащего лицом вниз на кровати.

— Боже мой. Что случилось? — Широ сел на маленький стул, стоящий возле стола Кита.

— Лэнс случился, Широ! — Широ драматично ахнул.

— Ты сказал ему? Он пригласил тебя на свидание?

— Первое. И он оставил меня прочитанным! Прошло полчаса с тех пор, как он прочитал мое сообщение! — Широ покачал головой, смеясь.

— Ты признался в вечной любви- Эй, прекрати кидаться в меня подушками! Ты признался Лэнсу в вечной любви по _сообщению?_ Кто _вырастил_ тебя?

— Ты вырастил! Ах, оставь меня наедине с моими страданиями, — хныкнул Кит. Широ посмеивался, но встал со стула и вышел из комнаты Кита.

— Мы закажем что-нибудь на ужин. Не унывай, — Широ осторожно закрыл за собой дверь и ушел. Как только Кит собрался написать Пидж, что она официально разрушила его жизнь, и он умрет в одиночестве, кто-то постучался в дверь. Кит подождал секунду, думая, что, возможно, ему просто послышалось, но когда кто-то снова постучался, на этот раз настойчивее, он крикнул Широ, что подойдет к двери, встал с кровати и распахнул дверь. И затем он выдохнул, намного громче, чем он мог признать.

Потому что там был он.

_Лэнс._

_Смущенный._ С лохматыми от ветра волосами, одетый в синюю фланелевую рубашку и черные джинсы, выглядящий так _прекрасно_ , что предательское сердце Кита пропустило удар.

— Хей. Эм, так вот, твое сообщение, — нервно сказал Лэнс, почесав затылок.

— Да. Ты не отвечал мне полчаса, и это не так много времени, но ты заставил меня понервничать!

— Я хотел- хотел поговорить с тобой. С глазу на глаз, — Лэнс выглядел неловко, а Киту просто хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. _Он пришел, чтобы отвергнуть меня. Конечно. Это же Лэнс._

— Слушай, если ты здесь, чтобы отвергнуть меня, то пожалуйста, будь вежлив, — пробормотал Кит.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, Кит, это не-

— Нет, я понимаю. Ты не должен говорить это, если для тебя это слишком ужасно, ты не должен больше говорить со мной, я пойму-

—  _Кит._ Это противоположно тому, почему я здесь, — громко сказал Лэнс, прекратив бессвязную речь Кита.

— Подожди. Ты. Подожди, что? Ты чувствуешь-, — Кит закрыл рот рукой, понимая, что смотрел с широко раскрытым ртом, но Лэнс сжал их и не отпускал. Киту было интересно, может ли человек превратиться в лужу, потому что если это было возможно, то он именно в нее и превратился. Лэнс шагнул вперед, и все, что было между ними — это порог и два года невысказанных чувств.

И затем Лэнс сократил дистанцию.

Его руки держали лицо Кита, и их ноги были достаточно расставлены, чтобы он наклонился вперед и приблизился к губам Кита. Но угол был неудобный, поэтому Кит вывернулся, устроив свои руки на талии Лэнса, и притянул его к себе, пока их тела не соприкоснулись. Это было просто _безумие_ , потому что именно этого Кит желал годами. И _Лэнс_ поцеловал _его_ первым! Губы Лэнса мягче потресканных Кита, и на вкус они как клубничный бальзам для губ, и, _боже_ , Кит никогда не хотел, чтобы они перестали целоваться. Его голова была в беспорядке, и единственной ясной мыслью было _Лэнс, Лэнс, Лэнс_ , и возможно, он слегка застонал, когда Лэнс протянул руку к его волосам и слегка потянул их, но он в этом никогда не признается. Им приходилось останавливаться, чтобы перевести дыхание, после чего им казалось, что у них нет времени и есть тысяча лет впереди одновременно.

— Так понятно? — прошептал в губы Кита Лэнс, и тот кивнул. Лэнс тихо рассмеялся и откинулся назад, когда в гостиную вошел Широ, вышедший из кухни.

— Эй, Кит, я заказываю пиццу- боже мой! — Кит обернулся, смущенный, а Лэнс не выдержал и начал хрипеть-смеяться над лицом Широ.

— Широ! О _боже_ мой, — Широ быстро ушел, схватив свой телефон, и начал очень быстро писать кому-то, скорее всего Адаму или Мэтту.

— Окей, голубки, пицца будет через пятнадцать минут. Лэнс, мы будем не против, если ты присоединишься, — крикнул Широ через плечо. Лэнс улыбнулся Киту, убирая руки с его шеи, и взялся за обе его ладошки. Кит мягко улыбнулся, сжал его руки и дернул его внутрь.

— Давай. Пошли, — сказал Кит, но Лэнс продолжил стоять.

— Ладно, я просто хочу сказать кое-что, чтобы покончить со всем этим. В своем сообщении ты сказал, что любишь меня довольно долгое время, и я хочу сказать, что тоже люблю тебя. Я люблю- ну, не так долго, как ты, но, быть может, сразу перейдем к отношениям? — быстро сказал Лэнс, и Кит не успел понять все, но он отчетливо услышал конец.

— Конечно. Я люблю тебя. А теперь, мой парень, пойдем и съедим немного пиццы? — Лэнс улыбнулся шире, чем когда-либо видел Кит, быстро поцеловал парня в красную щеку и пошел за ним, обняв за талию, со взъерошенными от поцелуя волосами, и он никогда не был счастливее в своей жизни.


	2. Лэнс

— Эй, Лэнс. Думаешь, Шей не будет против, если я приду к ней с едой? Она простудилась.

— А почему она будет против? Твоя еда восхитительна. Путь к сердцу любимого лежит через его желудок!

— Ммм, ты прав. Сварю ей суп.

— Как думаешь, с Китом такое сработает? Если я принесу ему печенье, он поцелует меня? — Ханк только посмеялся и продолжил читать книгу. Внезапно телефон Лэнса завибрировал. Лэнс вскочил и схватил его, читая уведомление.

— Боже. Ханк, посмотри. Это от Кита, — и все, что он мог прочитать, было лишь « _эй, Лэнс, мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе. я люблю…_ ».

—  _Лэнс!_ Кит признался тебе? — закричал Ханк и выхватил телефон, намереваясь открыть сообщение.

—  _Не открывай!_  — зашипел Лэнс, — Может, он говорит мне о том, что ему нравится кто-то другой, а если я открою его, то мне придется что-то ответить! Давай подумаем об этом.

— Чувак. Открой его. Не трусь, — сказал Ханк, пихнув Лэнса под бока. Лэнс взвизгнул и отпрыгнул в сторону, показав Ханку язык.

— Я не трус. Просто вдруг он пытается сказать, что ему нравишься ты, или Пидж, или Аллура, а мне он написал только из-за того, что мы с тобой лучшие друзья…

— Он _почти наверняка_ не говорит этого, чел, просто открой сообщение.

Со вздохом Лэнс снова вернулся к телефону. Он поднял скрещенные пальцы, и Ханк сделал тоже самое, надеясь, что он сказал именно то, что хотел.

— О боже, боже, _боже_ , Ханк! — Лэнс активно замахал руками.

Ханк заулыбался, — Читай вслух!

— Окей, вот что он написал: «эй, Лэнс, мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе. я люблю тебя.— голос Лэнса поднялся на октаву, и Ханк радостно захлопал в ладоши, — Эти чувства со мной уже очень давно, и они убивали меня, так что я решил, что будет лучше рассказать тебе о них. Если ты не испытываешь того же или просто захочешь забыть об этом, то все ок. Но если ты хочешь встречаться со мной, пожалуйста, дай мне знать, потому что я не понимаю намеки и флирт. Окей, это все, что я хотел сказать. Хорошего дня.» Господи _Иисусе_!

—  _Ничего себе!_  — сказал Ханк, сжимая Лэнса в объятиях, — Скажи ему, что это взаимно!

— Стой, стой, подожди. Я не могу сказать ему, что он мне нравится в сообщении. Я должен сказать ему это лично!

— Но он знает, что ты прочитал сообщение. И что ты будешь делать, потратишь на дорогу полчаса, так и не ответив? — скептически спросил Ханк.

— Это займет меньше получаса, если я буду быстр как ветер и волны, чел.

— Складно поешь. Ладно, мне надо идти домой, — Ханк взял свою книгу, куртку и поднялся, а потом положил руку на плечо взбудораженного и влюбленного Лэнса, — Иди к своему парню, хорошо? Кстати, он уже наверное решил, что ты отшил его. Удачи тебе.

— Я напишу тебе потом! Или нет, если мы будем дома только одни-

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет! Повеселись, а мы поболтаем с тобой потом. Спасибо за компанию, пока, — Лэнс наклонил голову вперед, и Ханк поцеловал его в макушку (этот ритуал уходит корнями еще в детство, когда Ханк был выше него почти на семь дюймов), а потом пошел к своей машине и уехал. Лэнс быстро сказал своей маме, что ему надо отлучиться (не вдаваясь в подробности, бросив только что-то вроде «я, наверное, буду к ужину» или «я на связи»), и выскочил на улицу, хлопнув дверью, когда мама спросила, куда он собрался. Он прыгнул на водительское сиденье и поехал настолько быстро, насколько позволял закон, выбрав дорогу через пригород. Даже с небольшой пробкой дорога заняла чуть больше времени, чем он ожидал, а Кит, как знал Лэнс, быстро терял самообладание.

Он припарковался у маленького домика, в котором жили Кит с Широ. Он так сильно нервничал, что заболел живот, и он был готов вот-вот струсить и уехать, но потом он вспомнил, что приехал не для того, чтобы предлагать встречаться, а для того, чтобы согласиться. Так что все должно было пойти хорошо. Он громко хлопнул дверцей и заблокировал машину, а потом пошел через ворота к входной двери. Он нерешительно постучал дважды, раскачиваясь взад-вперед и заламывая руки. Когда дверь не открыли, он постучал снова, уже громче, и прежде чем он смог поправить рубашку и провести рукой по волосам, дверь отворилась, и вот.

_Кит._

Он выглядел очень взволнованным и небрежным: мятые серые спортивные штаны и выцветшая футболка с принтом тура, организованного несколько лет назад. Непослушные черные волосы были спутаны, приглаженные сзади и торчащие спереди, словно он лежал на них несколько часов подряд. Глаза Кита расширились, и он сделал шаг назад. Он сглотнул, кадык дернулся.

— Хей. Эм, так вот, твое сообщение, — сказал Лэнс, его голос был слегка грубым и хриплым. Он прочистил горло и почесал затылок, не зная, чем занять руки.

— Да. Ты не отвечал мне полчаса, и это не так много времени, но ты заставил меня понервничать! — Лэнс сразу же почувствовал вину. Ему надо было прислушаться к Ханку.

— Я хотел- хотел поговорить с тобой. С глазу на глаз, — сказал он, запинаясь, не способный связывать слова и сказать что-то внятное.

— Слушай, если ты здесь, чтобы отвергнуть меня, то пожалуйста, будь вежлив, — пробормотал Кит. Лэнс мысленно встряхнул себя… _о Боже_ , Кит не так понял его.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, Кит, это не- — Лэнс отчаянно пытался донести мысль, наконец подобрав нужные слова, но Кит снова перебил его.

— Нет, я понимаю. Ты не должен говорить это, если для тебя это слишком ужасно, ты не должен больше говорить со мной, я пойму-

—  _Кит._ Это противоположно тому, почему я здесь, — сказал Лэнс. Почти прокричав имя Кита. Почувствовав, как внутри у него все переворачивается.

— Подожди. Ты. Подожди, что? Ты чувствуешь-

Кит поднес ко рту руку. Они стояли друг от друга недалеко, и Лэнс, бросившись вперед, взял руку Кита в свою, крепко сжимая ее. Он нерешительно шагнул вперед, оставив порог между ними как единственную преграду. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, _да что угодно_ , чтобы Кит узнал, что его чувства взаимны, но он снова не мог найти нужных слов. Часть его мозга подумала, что, возможно, _в следующий раз, когда мне скажут, что я слишком много болтаю, Кит просто подойдет и встанет рядом со мной_. Кит посмотрел на его губы. _Да пошло оно все!_

Губы у Кита были слегка потрескавшимися. В этот момент Лэнс не мог подобрать слов для того, чтобы описать, какими на вкус были его губы. Возможно, они напоминали ему вкус кофе или сахара, или чего-то очень знакомого. Словно он не представлял, каково это, целовать его, и в реальности все оказалось именно так, как он и думал. Он мысленно поблагодарил себя за то, что перед дорогой воспользовался гигиенической помадой. Как только он осознал, что Кит не отвечает на его поцелуй, и почти отшатнулся от него, Кит переступил порог и положил на удивление сильную руку на талию Лэнса.

Их тела прижались друг другу, и кожу Лэнса покалывало от каждого прикосновения. С минуту они не могли разобраться с носами и сталкивающимися зубами, но они быстро решили эту проблему, и рука Лэнса переместилась в волосы Кита. Когда Кит провел языком по его губам, он вздрогнул, потянув Кита за пряди. Кит издал тихий, почти неслышный стон, и Лэнс с трудом поверил в то, что все происходит по-настоящему.

На секунду Лэнс оторвался от Кита, снова поблагодарив себя за то, что у него в машине лежит мятная жвачка. Он прикоснулся своим лбом ко лбу Кита, и их губы почти соприкасались. Кит наклонил голову в сторону и вперед, желая большего, и Лэнс хотел тоже самого, но он должен был удостовериться, что его поняли правильно. С большим трудом он оставил мягкий поцелуй на его губах, а затем слегка отодвинулся.

— Так понятно? — прошептал Лэнс почти уважительным тоном, который он не использовал с детства, когда его семья ходила в церковь. Кит слегка кивнул, и Лэнс снова поцеловал его, почти смеясь от счастья, переполняющего его. В доме Кита и Широ открылась какая-то дверь, в то время как входная все еще была открыта нараспашку.

— Эй, Кит, я заказываю пиццу- боже мой! — сказал вышедший Широ. Кит кое-как удержался, чтобы не отпрыгнуть от Лэнса, и повернулся к Широ, и Лэнс засмеялся, увидев удивленное лицо Широ и широко раскрытые глаза Кита.

—  _Широ!_ О _боже_ мой! — Широ быстро ушел, доставая телефон и набирая кому-то сообщение.

_«Я должен сказать Ханку, что все хорошо. Но не сейчас. Попозже.»_

— Окей, голубки, пицца будет через пятнадцать минут. Лэнс, мы будем не против, если ты присоединишься, — крикнул Широ. Лэнс улыбнулся Киту, сжимая его ладони, и слегка кивнул, быстро набирая маме сообщение, что к ужину его можно не ждать.

— Давай. Пошли, — сказал Кит, но Лэнс продолжал стоять на своем месте, снова набираясь смелости для того, чтобы спросить кое-что еще.

— Ладно, я просто хочу сказать кое-что, чтобы покончить со всем этим. В своем сообщении ты сказал, что любишь меня довольно долгое время, и я хочу сказать, что тоже люблю тебя. Я люблю- ну, не так долго, как ты, но, быть может, сразу перейдем к отношениям? — сказал Лэнс. Он понимал, что говорит слишком быстро, и то, что Кит не поймет большую часть сказанного, но не стал говорить медленнее. Кит мог просто догадаться.

— Конечно. Я люблю тебя. А теперь, мой парень, пойдем и съедим немного пиццы?


End file.
